Ninjas In DisneyWorld
by Sasukeschan
Summary: Thats right you heard me. Ninjas in disney world. The Cast of Naruto go to Disney world where comedy ensues. Find out what happens when Naruto meets Mickey Mouse. SasuSaku and NaruHina in the end.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...not even Sasuke T.T**

**Me: Here we are at the happiest place on Earth! Krispy Kreme…er…I mean Disney World…heh heh sorry. I am your host, Sarah! Today, my favorite ninjas have come to Disney World on a long needed vacation! Oh here's team 7! Let's ask them how they're doing. (To team 7) Hey guys! How are you enjoying your vacation?**

**Naruto: Hi Sarah! We're having a great time 'tebayo! **

**Sasuke: What am I doing here? I should be training so I can kill my ass of a brother.**

**Me: (Nervous laugh) Sasuke-kun, you're here having a great time at Disney World!**

**Sasuke: No I'm n—OMG! Space Mountain! I wanna go on Space Mountain! Out of my way!!!**

**Sakura: …Space Mountain, eh? Hmmm…It's dark. It's fast. It seats two people…HEY SASUKE-KUN! WAIT UP! I WANNA RIDE WITH YOU!**

**Naruto: …Wow, this IS a Magic Kingdom! Hey Hinata! Do you wanna go to Splash Mountain with me? Brer Fox is gonna be there signing autographs…I wonder if he knows Kyuubi.**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun? I-I…okay… Turns red**

**Naruto: Huh? Hinata? You're turning red…must be the sun. Why didn't you tell me you were sensitive to the sun? Let's go get you some sunscreen!**

**Hinata: Um…ok Follows Naruto to gift shop**

**Me: Aww, how cute! Whispers I just hope Naruto won't be too upset that there's no ramen in the Magic Kingdom.**

**Naruto: EH? NO RAMEN, DATTEBAYO??? **

**Me: I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun sweatdrop I thought you knew that already…**

**Naruto: No ramen sniff No ramen sniff No ramen…**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun? (Reaches into bag) I-I brought some cup ramen for you…don't be upset.**

**Naruto: (Perks up) Hinata? (Sees Ramen) RAMEN! (Rushes to Hinata and hugs her) Sankyuu, Hinata! I love you!**

**Hinata turns red and faints**

**Naruto: She must be sensitive to the sun… Picks up Hinata Let's go to Splash Mountain! It'll cool you off.**

**Hinata: (Enjoying the moment) O-Okay, Naruto-kun.**

**Me: Wow! Naruto sure loves his ramen.**

**Naruto: From a distance DAMN RIGHT!**

**Me: and apparently, he has very good hearing! Anyway, on to team 8. (To team 8) So guys, how are you enjoying your Disney World experience?**

**Kiba: Me and Akamaru are having a great time!**

**Me: Um…Kiba-kun, I don't think dogs are allowed in the park…**

**Kiba: Yeah they are!**

**Me: Um…look at the sign…It says 'No dogs allowed in the park'**

**Kiba: Look a little closer.**

**Me: Squints at sign Son of a gun! 'No dogs allowed in the park…except for Nin-dogs'. Gomen, Kiba-kun. Well, anyway, where are you heading?**

**Kiba: Me and Shino are heading to the Haunted Mansion. I enjoy the howling dogs, and he enjoys the spiders and cobwebs.**

**Me: Speaking of Shino, where is he?**

**Shino: Right behind you.**

**Gomen: Sorry**

**Me: Oh, heh heh sweatdrop Sorry, Shino-kun. Anyway, how are you doing?**

**Shino: Ugh, I don't know why I wore this heavy-ass coat! It's freaking 90 degrees out! At least I'm wearing sunglasses to protect my oh-so sensitive eyes from the sun.**

**Me: Uh…Shino-kun…You could just take off the coat…**

**Fangirls gather around with cameras**

**Shino: NEVER! I will never sacrifice my image for my health!**

**(Disappointed fangirls walk away)**

**Me: Yeah, but just in case, I'll keep a health professional on speed dial Dials 911 Hello, I want a paramedic ready to treat heat stroke. The patient's name is ABURAME SHINO.**

**Kiba: Well, it was nice talking to you, but I want to get to the attraction before the lines get too long.**

**Me: Well, can I come? I love the Haunted Mansion! Besides, I may need to monitor Shino, just in case he collapses from heat exhaustion.**

**Shino: ... Sweating profusely**

**Kiba: You're right, come on.**

**Akamaru: ARF! ARF! (Translation: I want a pretzel!)**

**Kiba: I guess we have time for a pretzel. Sarah, are you up for a pretzel?**

**Me: I'm always up for a pretzel.**

**Shino: I'm not hungry.**

**Me: Even if it has extra salt and butter?**

**Shino: ...Extra salt and butter, you say?**

**(We arrive at a snack cart in Liberty Square)**

**Me: Oh look, it's team 10! (To team 10) Hi guys! Stopping for a snack, I see.**

**Ino: Well, Chouji is. **

**Chouji: Eating popcorn, 2 pretzels, a Mickey Mouse ice cream bar and a hot dog Disney World is wonderful! There is so much good food!**

**Me: Um, did you guys go on any rides yet?**

**Shikamaru: Well, I wanted to go for a nice boat ride, but Chouji was hungry. I didn't want to argue with him, it's so troublesome.**

**Ino: You're so lazy Shikamaru! (To me) By the way, Sarah, have you seen Sasuke-kun?**

**Me: Um, yeah, he and Sakura went on Space Mountain together.**

**Ino: What? He's on Space Mountain…with FOREHEAD GIRL? GRRRRR! Stands up Come on guys! We gotta get to Tommorowland, NOW! (Drags Chouji and Shikamaru by their wrists)**

**Chouji: But I'm not done eating!**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome…**

**Me: Sweatdrop Ino needs a hobby that doesn't involve Sasuke... (To Kiba) Ok, let's go.**

**(We arrive at the Haunted Mansion to find Sasuke and Sakura waiting on line)**

**Me: Hi Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan…What are you guys doing here?**

**Sasuke: The lines for Space Mountain were too long so we got a Fastpass. Sakura dragged me to this ride. For some reason, she likes to go on the dark, scary rides with me…**

**Me: Gee, I wonder winks at Sakura By the way, Sasuke-kun, Ino was looking for you. **

**Sasuke: What did you tell her?**

**Me: Uh…I told her that you were on Space Mountain.**

**Sasuke: Breathes a sigh of relief Good, I don't need any more fangirls on my vacation.**

**Me: By the way, Sasuke-kun, would you mind posing for a picture shirtless with me?**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Random voice:** _**Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun! Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun!**_

**Me: Oh don't tell me it's…**

**Sasuke and Sakura: It is…**

**Me: Orochimaru…**

**Orochimaru: Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun! I didn't expect to see your beautiful body here.**

**Me: What do _you_ want, Oro?**

**Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun's body.**

**Sasuke: I did not need to hear _that_ on my vacation!**

**Me: You and every other fangirl on the planet, Oro. I meant BESIDES his body!**

**Orochimaru: Well, I heard this attraction has snakes in it…**

**Me: Um, there aren't any snakes in this attraction, but there are some on the Jungle Cruise.**

**Orochimaru: Really? Will they do my bidding and help me destroy Konoha?**

**Me: SUUUURE! Whispering to Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, and Kiba If he knows a jutsu that can control audio animatronic snakes. (We all giggle)**

**Orochimaru: Very well, then! Kabuto! To Adventureland!**

**Kabuto: Hai, Orochimaru-sama! Kabuto and Orochimaru leave in a cloud of smoke**

**Me: Phew! Now that the Michael Jackson wannabe and his bitch are gone, we can breathe easy.**

**(We all laugh)**

**Me: Finally, the line's moving.**

**SFX: Dog howls**

**Kiba and Akamaru: (Howl) AAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(We all stare)**

**Kiba: Hey, I'm from the INUZUKA CLAN! That's what we do!**

**Me: O…kay, moving on! Each "Doom Buggy" seats two people, so everyone pair up!**

**Sakura grabs Sasuke and I grab Kiba**

**Shino: Um…aren't you forgetting someone?**

**Me: Who?**

**Shino: Raises eyebrow**

**Me: Just kidding, Shino-kun! My co-host/best friend will be here in a few minutes. **

**Shino: Who's your co-host/best friend?**

**Random voice: SHINO-KUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Me: (Points to Jessica weaving through the crowd) Her! (To Jessica) Hi Jessi-chan!**

**Jessi: Hi Sarah-chan!**

**Me: Ok, Shino, Jessi. Jessi, Shino. Great, now that we're all acquainted, let's get a move on! **

**Jessi: (Grabs Shino's arm) Come on Shino-kun!**

**(We walk into the building)**

**Me: Okay! This way people!**

**Sasuke and Sakura: She's louder than Naruto…**

**Me: I HEARD THAT!**

**Kiba: She reminds me of someone…**

**Shino: Yeah, you!**

**Kiba: Oh yeah!**

**Jessi: She's always been like that, trust me; we've known each other since first grade.**

**Me: What can I say? When it comes to Disney World, I am all knowing and all powerful! And I am the host! So you bitches better listen to me! Got it?**

**Sakura: She's bossier than him, too.**

**Sasuke: Scary…**

**Me: Alright, look alive, people! Everyone stares at me Heh heh, I know, bad joke. Ok, move it, move it, move it! **

**(We file into the elevator)**

**Sasuke: This place isn't so scary**

**Me: We already passed the scary part.**

**Sakura: What? The long lines?**

**Me: No, Orochimaru.**

**(Everyone shudders)**

**(Elevator begins to descend. Portraits grow longer to reveal (not so) frightening images)**

**Random cast member: Kindly move your wretched bodies away from each and every wall! You will soon be entering the _dead_ center of my master's chamber!**

**Me: Ah, the memories keep flooding back.**

**(Scary voice announces something that I can't remember (I haven't been to Disney World in two years, come on, be reasonable)**

**(Lightening bolt strikes to reveal a skeleton hanging from the ceiling)**

**Sakura: AAH! (Hugs Sasuke)**

**Inner Sakura: If the ride is scary, I can just hold on to Sasuke-kun like this! SHANNARO!**

**Sasuke: Oh, come on, Sakura, it's not that scary. Just imagine it as something else.**

**Sakura: What are you imagining it as?**

**Sasuke: Itachi's corpse after I kill him.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Sasuke: ...What? **

**Me: Sasuke-kun, we're on vacation. You can forget about Itachi for a couple of days.**

**Sasuke: NEVER! I'll never forget what he did to my clan (shakes fist)**

**Me: Sasuke-kun, as cute as your emo-ness is, Disney World is not the right place for it. So, there will be no more vengeful thoughts about your hot older brother for the remainder of the vacation, alright?**

**Sasuke: Fine grumbling Itachi must die…**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun!**

**Sasuke: Sorry…**

**Me: That's better.**

**(Doors open and we board our "Doom Buggies")**

**Sakura: Come on, Sasuke-kun. (Pulls on Sasuke's arm) **

**Sasuke: Ow, Sakura, you don't have to pull.**

**(We go on ride. We laugh, enjoy, goodbye, it's over)**

**Sasuke: Well that was kind of fun…I guess…**

**Inner Sasuke: Woohoo! Next stop, Space Mountain!**

**Sakura: Oh come on, Sasuke-kun. You know you loved it.**

**Me: Whispering Not as much as her, I bet.**

**Sasuke: (Looks at Fastpass) We have about ten minutes until they start calling Fastpasses. What do you guys wanna do?**

**Me: You guys obviously don't realize what a hassle it is to get from one side of the park to the other. Let's go!**

**(We walk to Tomorrowland…It took about 9 minutes)**

**Sakura: But you guys don't have Fastpasses, you'll have to wait in line…**

**Jessi: Um, you're forgetting one simple detail.**

**Sakura: What's that?**

**Me and Jessi: WE'RE THE HOSTS! We can bypass any line with our Ninja Escort Passes (Nonexistent)**

**(We go on the ride (without waiting on line) We ride, we enjoy, okay, it's over)**

**Sasuke: That…was…AWESOME!**

**(We all stare)**

**Sasuke: Er…I mean…um…That didn't suck…too much.**

**Jessi: Whadda ya know, Sasuke likes thrill rides.**

**Me: Who would've thought?**

**Random voice: Hey guys, dattebayo!**

**Other Random voice: H-Hello**

**(Naruto and Hinata come over, sopping wet)**

**Me: Hi Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan! How was Splash Mountain?**

**Naruto: It was awesome! And look what I got!**

**Me: Brer Fox's autograph?**

**Naruto: Yup. But I don't think he and Kyuubi are on good terms with each other. When I asked if he knew him, he didn't say anything.**

**Me: Naruto-kun, you do realize that he's just someone in a costume, right? They're not supposed to speak…**

**Sakura: BAKA! Everyone knows that! (Hits Naruto over the head)**

**Naruto: S-Sakura-chan. That hurt.**

**Sasuke: Usuratonkachi…**

**(Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other)**

**Me: Guys, please, I don't need anymore hype from the yaoi fangirls!**

**(I glare at yaoi fangirls hiding in the bushes with cameras. They retreat)**

**Me: Oh look! It's team Gai! (To team Gai) Hi guys! What are you up to?**

**Rock Lee: We are going to go on Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin! If I can not hit 500 targets, than I must do 1000 laps around the Epcot parking lot!**

**Naruto: Gejimayo… **

**Me: Sweatdrop Er…whatever you say, Lee-san…**

**Neji: Hmph. I'll hit twice as many targets with my Byakugan. You can't beat me, Lee.**

**Lee: A hard worker can beat a genius any day, Neji!**

**Neji: Have you forgotten about my Juuken? I'll hit all of those targets in 2 minutes!**

**(Neji and Lee glare at each other)**

**Lee: You just wait, eternal rival! I'll beat you sooner or later!**

**Me: GUYS! DOESN'T ANYONE CARE ABOUT BEING SWARMED BY YAOI FANGIRLS?!**

**Lee: Sumimatsan, Sarah-san, Jessi-san.**

**Neji: Hmph.**

**Tenten: They're always like this. It's better to just ignore them.**

**Me: Will do, Tenten-chan.**

**Random voice: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Lee: GAI-SENSEI?**

**Gai: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Byakugan: Kekkai Genkai (Bloodline Limit) of the Hyuuga Clan; Like X-ray vision.**

**Yaoi: Boy-Boy Manga/Anime**

**Sumimatsan: I'm sorry (respectful)**

**Lee: GAI-SENSEIIIIIIII! **

**Me: (Looks at watch) sigh This might be a while. Let's skip ahead a few minutes.**

**(30 minutes later)**

**Gai: Look my youthful students! I have purchased Mickey Mouse ears for all of you. They are the perfect expression of youth! (Nice guy pose)**

**Neji: ... (Stares at hat) How stupid. Who would wear such a ridiculous thing?**

**Lee: OWAHHHH! I will wear it to make Gai-sensei proud!**

**Neji: I should have known……**

**Gai: Atta boy, Lee! Now, try to hit all of the targets in this youthful attraction! (Points to building)**

**Lee: OSSU!**

**Tenten: Um…Gai-sensei? Why didn't you get me Mickey Mouse ears?**

**Gai: I thought you already had them, Tenten! You wear them all the time!**

**Tenten: Face Fault Gai-sensei…that's my HAIR!**

**Gai: And it's very youthful indeed! Blah Blah Blah Youth Blah Blah Blah Youth Rant Youth Rant Blah Blah Blah!**

**Me: Sweatdrop Does he ever stop talking about youth?**

**Random voice: Nope. Sigh Never has, never will…**

**Me: Kakashi-sensei! Late as usual, I see.**

**Kakashi: Suman, Suman, I got lost looking for a copy of the Icha Icha book that I lost on the flight over.**

**Ossu: Yes, Sir! Suman: Sorry Icha Icha: Make-Out (coughporncough)**

**Naruto and Sakura: LIAR!**

**Kakashi: But it's true! Where can I get another copy?**

**Me: Um, Kakashi-sensei…this is a FAMILY place. They don't sell the Icha Icha series here…or any porn for that matter…**

**Kakashi: …WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO PORN? But, but, but! I need to find out what happens in the Icha Icha series!**

**Random voice: Perhaps I can help!**

**Naruto: EH! ERO-SENNIN!**

**Jessi: Jiraiya-sama?**

**Me: The old pervert, himself.**

**Jiraiya: NARUTO! DON'T CALL ME ERO-SENNIN! ESPECIALLY NOT IN PUBLIC!**

**Naruto: What are you doing here anyway?**

**Jiraiya: I heard that Kakashi was looking for the Icha Icha novel. I just happen to have a copy.**

**Kakashi: Really???**

**Jiraiya: Yep, I'll gladly give it to you…**

**(Kakashi waits eagerly)**

**Jiraiya: …But not here.**

**Kakashi: Face fault Why not?**

**Jiraiya: Don't worry Kakashi, heh heh, we'll discuss it in Downtown Disney. I hear there's a place called "Pleasure Island."**

**Me: I hope you know that it's not what you're thinking it is.**

**Ero-sennin: Perverted Hermit**

**Jiraiya: So, there aren't any hot springs, or men's clubs, or sake? **

**Me: Well, you could just take the monorail to the Grand Floridian Resort. They have a spa there, so I guess they have a hot tub. As for sake, you're gonna have to go to Epcot for that…**

**Jiraiya: Hot tub you say? (Perverted laugh) Okay, Kakashi, let's go to this "spa"**

**Me: Oh, Kakashi-sensei!**

**Kakashi: Hm?**

**Me: It's really hot out here…don't you wanna take your mask off?**

**(More fangirls gather around with cameras)**

**Kakashi: Er…I…uh…gotta go…BYE! Disappears with Jiraiya in a cloud of smoke**

**(Disappointed fangirls walk away)**

**Me: I have a feeling that we'll never see what's under his mask.**

**Sasuke: Oh, come on! That was the entire point of episode 101!**

**Me and Jessi: ZOMG! That was the best filler ever!**

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura: ...**

**Random voice: Oh, SASUKE-KUN!**

**Sasuke: Oh GOD NO! It's Ino! Sakura, hide me!**

**(Hides behind Sakura)**

**Ino: Out of my way, Billboard Brow! Sasuke-kun is mine!**

**Sakura: Not a chance, Ino-pig! **

**Ino: Billboard Brow!**

**Sakura: Ino-pig!**

**Ino: BILLBOARD BROW!**

**Sakura: INO-PIG!**

**Naruto: I wish girls would fight over me like that...**

**Sasuke: It was cool at first but now it's just annoying. Consider yourself lucky that you don't have a group of crazed fangirls following you everywhere.**

**Shikamaru: Women are so troublesome...**

**Me: You know I'm standing right here, right?**

**Naruto: Don't kill us your hostess-ness! Shikamaru's just being stupid...heh heh...**

**Me: I'm not going to kill you guys...**

**Naruto and Shikamaru: Phew...**

**Me: I have someone to do it for me! OH GAARA, TEMARI, KANKURO!!!**

**Naruto and Shikamaru: NOT THEM!**

**(The Sand Siblings appear)**

**Me: (To Naruto and Shikamaru) Relax, you guys. I just want to interview them. (To the Sand Sibs) Hi Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Kazekage-sama! How are you guys doing? I hope you guys are having a good time.**

**Temari: Ugh, Kankuro just made us ride "It's a Small World" 15 freaking times.**

**Kankuro: But I love the puppets! Don't take that away from me! Karasu and Kuroari enjoyed it too!**

**Temari: How would you know? They're freaking puppets!**

**Gaara: Will you two shut up! I am being interviewed here. (To me) I'd be having a better time if my two idiot siblings would stop talking.**

**(FYI-Karasu and Kuroari: Kankuro's chakra-controlled puppets; his only weapons.)**

**Me: Tell me about it...anyway, have you been on any rides yet?**

**Gaara: Well, we were on our way to Frontierland. I hear there's sand there.**

**Me: Er...I think so...**

**Gaara: Well, if not, I brought my own sand (Points to gourd on his back)**

**Naruto: Hey, you! Girl with the giant fan! Can you cool me off?**

**Temari: I have a name you know. **

**Naruto: Whatever, just fan me 'tebayo!**

**Temari: Not unless you want to get blown into Epcot.**

**Naruto: Just FAN ME!**

**Temari: Suit yourself (Fans Naruto)**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun!**

**(Gust of wind sends Naruto flying into Epcot. He lands in the Japan pavilion in World Showcase)**

**Naruto: Huh? Where am I? I guess I'll ask that shopkeeper over there... (To shopkeeper) Do you know where this is?**

**Shopkeeper: OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP! OUR MERCHANDISE HAS COME TO LIFE!!!**

**Naruto: Huh, what the hell are they talking about, 'tebayo?**

**(Naruto sees a Sasuke keychain hanging on a rack)**

**Naruto: OMG! How come Sasuke gets to be a keychain??? I'm the main character! It's not fair. (Sees Naruto keychain) Oh, there I am. Heh, I make a cooler keychain than Sasuke bastard. Sugoi, there's one of Sakura-chan! I'll buy this for her. (To shopkeeper) Ne, ne! How much for these key chains? I only have a little ryou left.**

**Sugoi: Amazing; WowRyou: Money**

**Shopkeeper: ReallyScared J-Just take it and go!**

**Naruto: Heh, thanks, Lady! That was lucky...Ok, now how do I get back to the Magic Kingdom? **

**(Meanwhile, back in the Magic Kingdom)**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun...will he be alright?**

**Me: I'm sure he'll be fine...as long as he knows how to get back to the park.**

**Naruto: (Still in Epcot) I DON"T KNOW HOW TO GET BACK!**

**Me: Okay, Hinata, you might wanna go to Epcot to get him...just take the monorail...**

**(Hinata leaves)**

**Gaara: Who wants to go on Thunder Mountain?!**

**Everyone: US!**

**(Meanwhile, back in Epcot...)**

**Random voice: It's been a while, Naruto-kun...**

**Naruto: I know that voice...It's, It's...**

**Other Random voice: Itachi-san! I want a Naruto keychain!**

**Itachi: Okay, Kisame, I'm getting you one! Looks at price $25? WTF??? **

**Kisame: Hey, Itachi-san, look! It's the real Naruto!**

**Itachi: Really? Looks at Naruto ...Well this was supposed to be an all-expense paid Akatsuki vacation, but I guess we could take a few minutes to extract the Kyuubi.**

**Naruto: Uh...er...HEY LOOK! IT'S MICKEY MOUSE!**

**Itachi: (Turns around) WHERE? I LOVE MICKEY MOUSE!**

**Naruto: Runs away Ha and they say I'm an idiot!**

**Itachi: I'll get you next time, Naruto-kun!!!**

**Kisame: Itachiiiiiii-san! Can we go to the Living Seas? I wanna visit my uncle!**

**Itachi: What, does he work at the attraction?**

**Kisame: No, but he's part of it!**

**Itachi: sigh Fine, but after that I want to go on Soarin'. Deidara said that's his favorite ride.**

**Kisame: YAY! I'm gonna say hi to all the sharkies!**

**Itachi: You should, they're your relatives.**

**(Meanwhile, back at the Epcot monorail station)**

**Naruto: I guess I should take this thing back to the park.**

**(Monorail doors open and Hinata walks out)**

**Naruto: Huh, Hinata?**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun! Turns red, again**

**Naruto: Hinata! Hugs her I've never been so happy to see you in my life! **

**Hinata: Still red N-Naruto-kun, its okay...you're not lost anymore...**

**Naruto: Looks at her face Hinata?**

**Hinata: Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: You've got nasty sunburn on your face! It's all red. You gotta start taking care of yourself or you'll start looking like a tomato. Here, you can borrow some of my sunscreen.**

**Hinata: Face fault Naruto-kun...**

**Just for those who don't know, Kisame is half shark, half human.**

**(Meanwhile, back in Magic Kingdom)**

**Me: Oh look, It's the Godaime Hokage and Shizune! (To Tsunade and Shizune) Hi Tsunade-sama, hi Shizune! Having fun?**

**Tsunade: I'd be having a better time if there was gambling and sake here.**

**Shizune: Tsunade-sama! Sumimatsan, Sarah-chan, Jessi-chan. Tsunade-sama didn't mean to be so rude.**

**Jessi: It's fine. Now, can you tell us where you guys are going?**

**Shizune: I was taking Tsunade-sama to the Hall of Presidents, so she can see how successful leaders get their work done. (To Tsunade) WITHOUT sake and gambling!**

**Tsunade: They're all robots, Shizune! They couldn't drink even if they wanted to!**

**Shizune: Tsunade-sama! (To Me) Please forgive her. She always gets like this if she doesn't have her sake.**

**Me: It's fine, but if you want sake, just go to the Japan pavilion in Epcot. Temari launched Naruto over there a little while ago.**

**Naruto: I'm right here!**

**Me: Oh, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan? When did you get back?**

**Hinata: A few minutes ago...**

**Naruto: Yeah, we rode the monorail! It was cool! Oh, and Sakura-chan, I got you a gift! Takes out Sakura keychain**

**Sakura: Arigatou, Naruto smile**

**Sasuke: Ahem!**

**Naruto: Oh, here (throws Sasuke keychain at him)**

**Godaime Hokage: Fifth Hokage (leader of Konoha)**

**Arigatou: Thank you**

**Me: NARUTO! Don't throw things at Sasuke-kun!**

**Naruto: Hmph, wagata...**

**Me: Okay, guys, it's a very long line, so let's not just stand around! Come on! I wanna go on the ride!**

**Jessi: Yeah people, move it!**

**(Everyone files into the line)**

**Sasuke: Um...Sakura...**

**Sakura: Hm? What is it, Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: I heard this ride goes pretty fast...you might get scared...**

**Sakura: Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'll be fine. smile**

**Sasuke: Are you sure? You might wanna hold my hand if you get scared...**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun? blush holds Sasuke's hand**

**Me: (Observing) Awwww, how cute! Disney World is such a magical place and it's strangely romantic...**

**Jessi: Just wait until the fireworks. We will see the ultimate display of ninja lub!**

**Me: I hope you mean camera-friendly lub...**

**Jessi: Is there any other kind?**

**Me: In Disney World, there's not!**

**Ino: Why is he with _her_? I'm much prettier! I don't get it!**

**Shikamaru: You're so troublesome...**

**Ino: Is that why?**

**Wagata: Fine**

**Naruto: ...Hinata? You're shaking. Are you scared of roller coasters?**

**Hinata: N-No...I-I'm just a little cold...that's all...**

**Naruto: Well it is getting dark out, so it's a little chilly. Did you bring a jacket?**

**Hinata: No...**

**Naruto: Here, we can share my jacket. (Drapes jacket over both of them) Feel better?**

**Hinata: Turning red A lot better...thank you, Naruto-kun...**

**Me: Awww even more camera-friendly ninja lub! Which reminds me...Oh, Kiba-kun? Where are you?**

**Jessi: ...Sarah, the line is moving, can you be a fangirl some other time?**

**Me: Fine...come on Kiba, let's go. Grabs Kiba**

**Gaara: Almost there. Just a few more minutes.**

**Temari: Well, at least we'll be going on a thrill ride glares at Kankuro**

**Kankuro: What?**

**Chouji: Can we get something to eat after this? Maybe some barbeque? **

**Me: Chouji, the meal plan doesn't cover twelve meals in a day!**

**Shikamaru: Besides, Chouji, we ate before we came here.**

**Ino: No, Chouji ate FOR us. We didn't get anything!**

**Me: Well I'm not surprised... Swats at mosquito Ugh, damn mosquitoes!**

**Shino: Don't swat at it...**

**Me: Huh? Oh, sorry, Shino-kun. I forgot...**

**(We come to the front of the line)**

**Me: Come on, guys, we're next!**

**(We file into the train. I sit with Kiba, Jessi sits with Shino, Sakura sits with Sasuke, Naruto sits with Hinata, Shikamaru sits with Temari, Chouji sits with Ino, and Gaara sits with Kankuro)**

**Gaara: (To Kankuro) How the hell did I end up sitting with YOU?!**

**Kankuro: Don't hurt me, Gaara!**

**Gaara: Everyone wants something from me...fine, I won't hurt you, but if you sing, I swear, I will kill you!**

**Kankuro: EEP!**

**(We start to move)**

**Kankuro: Zip a dee Doo Dah...!**

**Gaara: WHAT THE F DID I JUST SAY?**

**Kankuro: I'm sorry, Gaara-sama!**

**(We go over a steep hill)**

**Sakura: Aah! Squeezes Sasuke's hand**

**Sasuke blushes**

**(Ok, I'm describing too much...We laugh, we enjoy, we form bonds, it's over)**

**Me: Well, it's about time for the fireworks. We should be getting back to Main Street U.S.A.**

**(We walk to Main Street U.S.A)**

**Shino: The fireworks will start soon.**

**Kiba: Why, thank you, Captain Obvious!**

**Shino: Shut up, Kiba. Just so you know, I'm giving you a really dirty look right now.**

**Me: Can you all just shut up and look at the damn sky!**

**(Everyone stares at me)**

**Me: What? I don't want to miss the fireworks! What's wrong with that?**

**(Fireworks display starts)**

**Naruto: Hinata, is your sunburn feeling better? You're still really red.**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun, I don't have sunburn...**

**Naruto: Well, you must have a fever or something, 'cause you're sweating a lot...**

**Hinata: But...I don't h-have a fever...II'm sweating because...well...I-I like you...**

**Naruto: I like you too, Hinata! You're one of my friends!**

**Hinata starts to get mad**

**Naruto: Huh, Hinata? Are you alright?**

**Hinata: N-Naruto-kun...what I mean is...I...I...I LOVE YOU!**

**(Everyone stares at Naruto and Hinata)**

**Naruto: WHAT?! faints**

**Hinata: Naruto-kun! Goes over to him**

**Inner Hinata: YES! This is my big chance!**

**Naruto: ...ramen...**

**(Hinata goes to kiss Naruto)**

**Naruto: ...Huh? Hinata? What are you doing?**

**Hinata: I...ummm...n-nothing...N-Naruto-kun**

Inner Hinata: **DAMN! A once in a lifetime opportunity and I blew it!**

**Naruto: Ouch, my head, I can't remember a thing! Did I miss the fireworks?**

**Me: No Naruto-kun, they just started.**

**Hinata: (Thinking) Oh Naruto-kun, I love you so much, but I guess we're just not meant to be together.**

**Naruto: Oh, Hinata, I wanted to tell you something before. I forgot before, but I just remembered now...**

**Hinata: Yes, Naruto-kun? Heart beating rapidly**

**Naruto: Thanks for bringing ramen on the trip!**

**Hinata: Disappointed Oh...your welcome, Naruto-kun...**

**Naruto: Oh and Hinata... Kisses Hinata I love you, too.**

**(Everyone awes)**

**Me: Singing Can you feel the ninja lub tonight?**

**Gaara: Don't sing**

**Me: Sorry...**

**Sakura: The fireworks are so beautiful. Don't you agree Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: I guess...**

**Inner Sasuke: The fireworks aren't as hot as you, Sakura-chan!**

**Sasuke: The fireworks aren't as hot as you, Sakura-chan! (Realizing that he said it out loud) **

**Inner Sasuke: Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud?**

**Sakura: What did you say?**

**Sasuke: Nothing! (Blush)**

**Sakura: Oh (disappointed)**

**Inner Sasuke: Damn, I'm not good at this!**

**Sasuke: Sakura...I, uh mean...Oh SCREW IT! Kisses Sakura**

**Sakura: Sasuke...kun (Enjoying the moment)**

**Me: (Observing, again...ha, I'm so nosy!) BOO YAH! IN YOUR FACE, YAOI FANGIRLS! You can not beat the power of HETERO NINJA LUB!!!**

**(Swarmed by angry yaoi fangirls)**

**Jessi: I'll save you, Sarah-chan! (To yaoi fangirls) Hey look over there! Neji and Rock Lee are making out!**

**Yaoi fangirls: WHERE? (Run away with cameras)**

**Me: (Dusts self off) Thanks, Jess. I could've been killed by their Shonen ai no Jutsu.**

**Jessi: Sarah, do me a favor...DON'T TAUNT THE YAOI FANS!**

**Me: Heh, I know that now. Thank Kishimoto they don't allow weapons in the Magic Kingdom...except for nin-dogs, sand gourds, giant fans, and ninja puppets!**

**Jessi: By the way, it's about time we wrap this up...**

**Me: Right...ahem...well... (To camera) Well, this has been a very eventful episode. We laughed, we cried, we got to ride some awesome attractions, and experience the wonderful miracle known as hetero ninja lub. (Yaoi fangirl throws tomato) **

**Me: (Dodges tomato) HA! YOU MISSED! (Gets pelted by eggs)**

**Me: (Wipes egg of my face) I'm Sarah and this is Jessi. See you next time on "Saturday Night Live!"...I, uh, mean..."Ninjas in Disney World!"**

**Paul: Goodnight everyone!**

**Definitions-**

**Shonen ai: Boy/Boy Manga (like Yaoi)**

**Hai: Yes-( respectful)**

**Usuratonkachi: Clumsy Idiot**

**Gejimayo: Fuzzy Brows

* * *

****And thats my story . Thank you Please review and have a good day. In the meanwhile...goes of to glomp Sasuke**


End file.
